La Belle au Bois dormant
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Remix du dessin animé de Walt Disney, version One Piece! Dans un heureux royaume naquit Luffy, qui sera frappé, par celui qui aurait pu être son parrain si il était resté du côté du bien, par une malédiction... Mortelle. Yaoi SanLu, moments parfois un peu débiles... Un beau conte, à lire avant de dormir en somme :D


**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Encore un OS, qui est cette fois un SanLu, un couple mignon je trouve :D Il y aura aussi un peu de kingdom hearts (fanatique oblige)**

**Disclaimer**

**Aucun personnage n'est à moi, ils sont a Eiichiro Oda, Square Enix et Disney… Ah mais attendez… Les elfes, je les ai imaginés… Ils sont donc a MOI ! Nan je rigole… Ou pas.**

**Note : Jinbei elfe= plus fin que l'original et Marshall elfe= Nicky Smile rasé de Angel Shop de Hwang Sook Ji (cherchez la page 75 du tome 4 ou character file numéro 8 : Nicky Smile sur le net, vous ne devriez pas être déçues :)**

**Enjoy !**

**La belle au bois dormant**

Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, un roi et une reine, régnant sur un royaume prospère, avec de loyaux sujets et aucunes guerres aux alentours.

Un heureux jour, le reine Robin annonça a leur peuple, ainsi qu'à son mari Ace, qu'elle attendait un enfant.

Le royaume fut en liesse.

Et la reine donna le jour a un adorable garçon, nommé Luffy.

Notre histoire commence en ce jour de fête qu'était le baptême du petit prince.

Dans une salle de marbre blanc et noir, se tenait, beaux et fiers, Ace et Robin, l'un dans un trône d'or et de rubis, l'autre dans un trône d'argent et de saphir, l'enfant royal vagissant joyeusement dans un berceau.

Tout les nobles de la cour étaient rassemblés, et attendaient.

Qui ?

Ben les 3 bonnes fées, tiens !

Elles apparurent, belles et gracieuses, Shanks la rouge, Zoro la verte et Jinbei la bleue…

Zoro : Apparemment tu aimes mes sabres sur ta gorge…

Jinbei : Tu crois que c'est possible d'inonder la France ?

Shanks :…

Moi : Ok ok ! Vous allez devenir… DES FEETAUDS ! (ndla : mâles des fées)

Tous : TU TE FOUS DE NOUS ?

Shanks : Pitiéé…

Moi : Ok, des elfes, ça vous va ?

Tous : OUAIS !

REMBOBINAGE

Ils apparurent, beaux et sveltes, biens drapés dans leur tuniques, Shanks le rouge, l'impulsif, Zoro le vert, restant zen dans presque toutes les circonstances, sauf quad une bouteille de saké trainait dans le coin, et Jinbei le bleu, le plus sage.

Les 3 elfes s'avancèrent jusqu'au berceau, et lui firent don.

Shanks : Je te donne l'intelligence de comprendre, avec ta logique et aussi ton cœur.

Zoro : Je te fais don de la beauté, avec des cheveux noirs de jais, des obsidiennes au regard et un estomac d'acier… Car tu en auras bien besoin !

Mais quand ce fut le tour de Jinbei, une rafale éteignit toutes les lumières de la salle, le bébé se mit à pleurer, des nobles s'évanouirent et commencèrent à paniquer lorsque les grandes portes de la salle laissèrent passer un elfe, tout de noir vêtu, avec un corbeau sur l'épaule.

Shanks : Tiens tiens…

Zoro sortit ses sabres, et Jinbei s'apprêta a invoquer l'eau.

Zoro : Marshall…

Jinbei : Que nous vaut ce déplaisir ?

Marshall : Mes frères, une naissance royale a eu lieu…

Il fixa de ses yeux complètement noirs la reine Robin, qui saisit l'enfant contre elle, en position protectrice.

Ace se dressa.

Ace : On ne vous a pas convié, de quel droit osez-vous…

Marshall lança un sort qui le fit taire.

Marshall : Comment ose tu, humain, de me parler… Tu devrais mourir pour ça !

Zoro : Il faudra nous passer sur le corps !

Marshall : Toi aussi tu veux un bras en moins ?

Shanks : Suffit, retourne d'où tu viens, vermine, tu gâche un heureux évènement !

Marshall poussa l'elfe et repoussa le vert comme un fétu de paille, immobilise Jinbei et pointa un long doigt, terminé par une griffe, vers l'enfant, presque caché par la chevelure de sa mère.

Une plaie apparut sous l'œil gauche du nourrisson, et Robin paniqua à la vue du sang.

Robin : S'il vous plaît non ! Tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne le tuez pas !

Marshall : Non, mais je vais faire en sorte de vous faire tous connaître sa fin alors que lui n'en saura rien, car vous oublierez ou vous ne lui direz pas…

Il regarda l'enfant qui était terrorisé, à proprement dire.

Marshall : Je prédis donc que le jour de tes 16 ans, tu te piqueras le doigt à un fuseau, et tu en mourras…

Une lumière noire s'infiltra dans l'enfant.

Shanks : QU'A TU FAIS !

Marshall : Vous auriez dû m'inviter… Trop tard…

Dans un rire démoniaque, l'elfe se vaporisa dans les airs, emmenant son corbeau avec lui.

La reine pleurait doucement sur le sol et se balançais d'avant en arrière, en tenant son bébé. Son mari l'enlaça et pleura lui aussi.

La salle s'emplit en quelques secondes de lamentations.

Shanks : ATTENDEZ !

Tout le monde le regarda.

Shanks désigna Jinbei de son bras restant.

Shanks : Jinbei… N'a pas donné son vœu…

Jinbei : Mais… Je ne peux pas supprimer la mort…

Zoro : Adoucit-la…

Jinbei s'avança vers le nourrisson, présenté par sa mère.

Jinbei : Tu… Tu ne mourras pas… Mais certes, tu te piqueras le doigt !... Mais au lieu de mourir, tu dormiras pendant 100 ans…

Ace : Mais… Nous serons tous morts d'ici là !

Robin : Je préfère la mort que celle de notre fils.

Ace :… Oui, c'est juste. Mais alors… Nous allons tout faire pour éviter ceci !

Il se leva.

Ace : A partir de demain, tous les rouets et quenouilles du royaume sont tous interdits, sans exception !

L'annonce fut faite au peuple.

Le soir, un immense feu de joie ronflait au cœur de la cour du château, tandis que d'escargophone, en escargophone, la nouvelle se répandait.

Le même soir, par une porte dérobée, les 3 elfes prirent l'enfant, après les adieux éplorés de la reine à celui-ci, et s'en furent dans leur forêt au triple galop.

La reine les regarda s'enfuir au loin, le roi lui enserra son épaule.

Ace : Tu tiendras ?

Robin : Plus que 16 ans.

**16 ans plus tard…**

Un jeune homme lavait activement la salle de bain, en chantonnant.

Il était assez grand pour son âge, une cicatrice sous son œil gauche, des cheveux de jais tombant, désordonnés, sur ses yeux onyx.

Luffy était son nom.

Luffy : Lalilalaloooouuu…

Et c'est son seizième anniversaire… Sauf qu'il a oublié.

Mais ses trois parrains, non !

Zoro : Luffyyy schwan ! Petit déjeuner !

Luffy : Oh OUAIS !

Il descendit quatre à quatre l'escalier de bois et s'attabla rapidement, ses 3 parrains n'eurent même pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il s'était jeté sur la nourriture.

Zoro : D'ailleurs…

Shanks : Que dirais tu de nous rapporter des châtaignes ?

Jinbei : Oh oui ! Des châtaignes ! Pour faire le dessert !

Zoro : Bonne idée !

Sans écouter les protestations de Luffy, qui n'avais pas fini, ils lui enfilèrent une cape et lui donnèrent un panier, pour le balancer dehors.

Luffy : Tant pis…

Il partit.

Luffy :… Je me ferais un sanglier en cours de route !

Dans la maison…

Jinbei : Il est parti ?

Zoro : Oui ! Enfin !

Shanks : Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire ?

Jinbei : Le ménage.

Zoro : Le gâteau.

Shanks : Le costume.

Jinbei : Je vais chercher des élixirs, ça fait si longtemps qu'on a pas fait de magie ! *court*

Shanks : NON !

Zoro s'arrêta et se retourna.

Zoro : Maieuh pourquoi ?

Shanks : Imbécile, si on fait de la magie, Marshall pourrait le sentir ! Et repérer Luffy par la même occasion !

Jinbei : C'est ce que tu veux ?

Zoro :… Mais en étant discrets…

Shanks : Non, Zoro.

Zoro : A l'humaine ?

Jinbei : A l'humaine.

**Pendant ce temps, dans un château perché haut sur un pic noir…**

Marshall patientait sur un trône de pierre.

Normalement, les ¾ de ses serviteurs reviendraient… Avec le prince.

Marshall : Et ma victoire sera totale après leurs morts…

Des démons apparurent, tous aussi laids et méchants les uns que les autres.

Marshall : MORIA !

Un démon, ressemblant à une échalote, s'avança.

Marshall : Tu n'a pas le garçon…

Gecko Moria : Et pourtant nous avons fouillés partout, collines, forêts, montagnes, villes, ruisseaux, déserts, jardins… Et même les berceaux.

Marshall : Les… Berceaux ?

Gecko Moria *imitant un bercement* : Ben oui, les berceaux !

Marshall : Les berceaux !... Donc pendant 16 ans vous avez cherché un bébé.

Marshall : Bah ouais !

Marshall éclata d'un rire froid, sans joie, et tous les démons, croyant que ce fut la marche à suivre, rigolèrent eux aussi.

Marshall : CRETINS ! IDIOTS ! IMBECILES !

Sa magie crépita et frappa plusieurs démons, raides morts, tandis que les autres s'enfuyèrent par toutes les sorties qu'ils trouvaient, se précipitant 20 mètres plus bas sur la cour du château ou dans les douves pleines d'acide.

Marshall, après avoir libéré tant d'énergie, retourna sur son trône.

Marshall : Je ne suis entouré que d'imbéciles…

Son corbeau se posa sur son épaule, et essaya de lui faire un câlin. (ndla : fayot !)

Marshall : Toi, tu es la seule alternative qu'il me reste… Trouve un jeune homme noir de jais, aux yeux de ténèbres, ayant un grand appétit et une cicatrice…

L'oiseau s'envola.

Marshall : Vole, et ne me déçois pas !

**Encore pendant ce temps au château du roi Ace…**

Brook : YOHOHO MON BON AMI !

Ace : Brook !

Les deux vieux amis s'enlacèrent.

Brook : Alors où es la jeune Luffy ?

Ace : Ah, elle se prépare…

STOP : vous avez remarqué qu'on est passé du « il » au « elle ». Dans le carton d'annonce de naissance, Luffy était noté comme étant une fille. Bête erreur d'administration, mais qui a vite encouru à un mariage arrangé par ces deux amis ! Et Ace n'a réalisé que maintenant qu'il avait un fils… Quel bon père… Mais bon, comme c'est un conte on lui pardonne :)

Ace*pensée* : Meeeerde…

Les reines Robin et Perona étaient parties faire du shopping, les garçons parlèrent Davy Back Fight, un nouveau sport très populaire parait-il.

Une course effrénée se fit entendre.

Brook : Yohohoho viens que je te présente mon fils !

Dans la cour, un jeune homme blond, ayant une mèche sur son œil gauche et un sourcil en spirale, en costume noir, sur un étalon aussi noir, faisait son entrée et continua jusqu'à son père.

Brook : Yohohoho !

Homme : Père. Roi Ace.

Son œil azur détailla le château.

?: Désolé de ne pas m'être présenté plus tôt roi Ace. Sanji, prince d'Eternara.

Ace : Roi Ace, régnant sur le royaume d'Avalonia. Ainsi, tu va devenir le mari de Luffy ?

Sanji : Où est la gente demoiselle ?

Ace : Se prépare…

Ace trépignait.

Aujourd'hui, cela allait faire 16 ans. 16 ans que les parrains elfes avaient emmenés son fils.

Sanji : Bon tant pis, je repars.

Brook : Attends, il faut qu'on te présente …

Mais trop tard, le prince en noir était reparti.

**Pendant ce temps…**

Luffy terminait son 3ème sanglier.

Luffy : Arararrrgh dodo…

Des oiseaux décidèrent de l'emmerder en lui mettant une jolie couronne de fleurs et des lapins lui mettent une robe (style Marie Sue). Un hibou amoureux de Luffy se mit en quête de fringues humaines… Lorsqu'il vit un cavalier aussi noir que sa monture, qui stoppa brusquement et envoya son maître dans une mare.

Sanji : *censuré car très violent* de poney !

Le cheval se redressa.

Cheval : Hé, je suis un pur frison, pas un stupide shetland ! Je descends du frison du tsar Nicolas deux, moua ! Alors que toi t'es le fils d'une roturière !

Sanji : Nan, princesse ! Elue dirigeante de son pays en plus !

Cheval : Une fille du peuple, bon dieu…

Sanji : T'es pas sensé parler là !

Cheval : Uh uuh.

Il mit ses fringues à sécher, TOUTES SES FRINGUES…

Le hibou les prit et se travestit, puis chercha et trouva Luffy qui démolissait les oiseaux.

Luffy : UN HUMAIN !... Ah non c'est qu'un hibou…

Le caleçon tomba par terre.

Luffy *saignant du nez* : Euuuuuh c'est quoi CA ?

Il ramassa toutes les fringues et arriva vers la mare, où il trouva un prince diablement sexy (apwal) qui cherchait désespérément ses fringues et accusait son cheval de les avoir mangées.

Luffy : Euh…

Sanji : Ah merci pour les vêtements !

Ils s'arrêtèrent en plein mouvements, Luffy qui donnait et Sanji qui tendait les mains, car justement, ils s'effleuraient les mains.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant qui dura une éternité, a se dévisager.

Sanji prit les fringues et se rhabilla rapidement, en le remerciant, puis l'invita a faire un tour à cheval.

Le coup de foudre et le courant passait à merveille entre eux, il le déposa face a la chaumière des elfes.

En silence, ils descendirent, Sanji enserra Luffy, qui lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres.

Sanji : Je pourrais… Revenir ?

Luffy : Oui.

Et ils repartirent chacun de leur côté, sans donner leur nom ni même un numéro d'escargophone. Beaux imbéciles.

Luffy entra et…

Jinbei, Shanks et Zoro : SURPRIIIIISE !

**Dans la chaumière, pendant la balade de Luffy…**

Jinbei : J'ai mal au doooos… J'aime pas la manière humaine de faire du ménage…

Shanks : Viens, j'ai besoin d'un modèle pour faire son costume.

5 minutes plus tard…

Jinbei : TU PARLES D'UN COSTARD !

Zoro : Fini le gâteau… Il est un peu haut mais il tient avec un balai !

Shanks : Viens voir !

Zoro :…. OMG.

Shanks : Alors ? Même Paul-Jean Galutier ferait pas mieux !

Jinbei : Tu rigole ?

Zoro : C'est un torchon informe ! T'as foutu en l'air de la soie d'Alabasta ! Tu sais combien ça m'a couté ?

Il fulminait.

Zoro : Ca me les casses là ! J'en ai RAS-LE-BOL ! Je monte chercher des fioles, et merde pour Marshall ! 16 ans c'est pas rien et après on ne l'a plus !

Il partit, Shanks allait lui courir après mais il fut retenu par le bleu.

Jinbei : Réfléchis… Il a grandi tellement vite…

Shanks : C'est vrai…

Jinbei : On ne l'aura plus après…

Shanks : Pourquoi tu me masses les pectoraux ?

Jinbei : Plus de petit… Juste toi, moi et Zorooo…

Shanks : Pourquoi tu me pinces un téton ?... ÔTES TA MAIN DE LA !

Zoro : Ah… C'est ton cycle lunaire ?

Jinbei : Désolé… La lune d'eau approche, c'est tout…

Shanks : Je comprends… Moi a la lune de feu, hein…

Zoro : Mon cul s'en souvient encore, heureux que c'est été que les doigts…

Shanks : Et toi à la lune de plante, t'as défoncé la cave !

Zoro : Au moins j'ai pas fait de tentative de viol sur mes frères de magie !... Même pas sur Marshall…

Shanks : Zoro… Tu étais le plus jeune à l'époque et c'est toi qui a été le plus marqué, bien que tu n'es même pas perdu un bras…

Jinbei : Ni l'amour de ta vie…

Zoro : Désolé…

Jinbei : Pas grave.

Zoro : Voici les fioles !

Ils les burent et ça allait nettement mieux après ! Zoro fit un gâteau énorme aux trois chocolats, rien qu'en demandant gentiment aux ingrédients, et sans ses sabres ! Jinbei n'eut même pas à bouger pour faire le ménage et Shanks lui fit un magnifique ensemble pantalon veston cravate noire avec une chemise rouge, ainsi qu'un lourd manteau noir doré en bout de manches et en boutons, à l'intérieur bordeaux (ndla : tenue de Luffy dans Strong World).

Jinbei : Le bordeaux ça va pas avec le noir…

Shanks *regard qui tue* : CHERCHE. MEME. PAS. A. CHANGER. LA. COULEUR.

Jinbei : Le bordeaux et le noir, ah quelle bonne idée ! Magnifique ! Ah, ah ah…

Zoro : Il arrive !

Quand Luffy ouvrit la porte de derrière et vit ses parrains…

Jinbei, Shanks et Zoro: SURPRIIIIISE!

Luffy: Oh mon dieu! C'est magnifique! Ce gâteau à l'air trop bon ! Et… Ouaaaaah…

Il avait remarqué le buffet à volonté.

Shanks *vexé* : et mon costume alors ? Je me suis cassé le cul, hein !

Luffy :… Oh god. Je peux ?

Shanks : Mais oui grand nigaud !

Il l'enfila et c'est vrai que ça lui allait plutôt bien !

Luffy *larmes aux yeux* : Oh merci, merci ! Quelle belle journée ! Oh, il faut que je vous dise…

Shanks : Euh…

Jinbei : Nous aussi on a quelque chose a te dire, mon chéri…

Luffy : Allez-y !

Zoro : Non schwan, toi d'abord !

Luffy : J'ai rencontré quelqu'un ! Je suis amoureux de lui ! Et il vient ce soir !

Gros silence bien lourd, puis…

Zoro : Tu as QUOI ?

Jinbei : Tu es QUOI ?

Shanks : IL ?

Luffy : Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est très gentil ! Très charmant !... Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Les elfes se regardèrent à tour de rôle, et Shanks décida de lui dire.

Shanks : Luffy… Tu ne dois plus revoir ce jeune homme…

Luffy : Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

Zoro : Tu… On a hésité longtemps avant de te le dire Luffy, mais de toute façon, ce jour devait arriver…

Luffy :…

Jinbei : Tu es un prince Luffy. Nous t'avons élevé loin de tes parents pour te protéger de… De notre frère de magie, qui t'as lancé une malédiction, qui prendra fin ce soir, vu que tu es né aux alentours de minuit…

Luffy : Non…

Zoro : Et comme tout prince… Ton mariage a été arrangé dès ta naissance avec une princesse…

Luffy : NON !

Il s'enfuit à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

L'amour de sa vie était arraché par le seul fait qu'il soit prince héritier.

Zoro :… Vous pensez qu'il aurait préféré un prince ?

Shanks et Jinbei : *FACEPALM*

Personne n'avait vu le corbeau qui écoutait par la porte ouverte et qui était parti à tire d'aile chez sa maîtresse.

**Au château d'Ace…**

Le jeune prince blond entra en trombe dans la salle des trônes, où palabraient joyeusement ses parents et ceux de sa future femme.

Mais cela allait changer.

Brook : YOHOHO Sanjii-kun !

Perona : Mon chaton !

Robin : Oh, Ace, est ce celui qui s'est enfui à ta barbe sans que tu ai pu faire la bise ?

Ace : Allons, ma chère…

Sanji : Père ! Je suis amoureux !

Ace : De ma fille ?

Robin : Enfin, nous avons un fils !

Brook : QUOI.

Robin *menaçante* : Aaaaaaace…

Ace s'expliqua rapidement.

Sanji : Ouf ben maintenant ça va être plus facile !

Brook : Ah je vois… Tu es homosexuel… Si vous êtes heureux ça va.

Sanji : Sauf que je suis AMOUREUX. D'un homme que j'ai rencontré dans la forêt.

Perona : Enfin, chaton, qu'est ce ces calembredaines ?

Sanji : Je veux plus de ce mariage !

Ace : Désolé, mais ce ne sera pas possible. Les lois sont claires la dessus !

Sanji entra dans une colère noire.

Sanji : Je me casse. Salut.

Brook : La princesse… Euh le prince sera bientôt là… Sanji, descend de ce cheval ! SANJI !

Ace : GARDES, ABAISSEZ LA HERSE !

Mais trop tard, il était parti…

**A la chaumière elfique…**

Luffy descendit lourdement les marches, les yeux bouffis et gonflés. Il monta sur sa jument, et suivit ses mentors jusqu'au château. Il s'agenouilla devant 4 personnes, un des deux hommes et une des deux femmes se redressèrent et l'enserrèrent. La femme ne cessait de murmurer : « mon petit, mon tout petit… ». Luffy était assez gêné.

Il monta, en compagnie de ses parrains, dans ce qui aurait dû être sa chambre, et s'assit en face du miroir.

Shanks fouilla dans un coffre et sortit une couronne finement ouvragée, représentant deux dragons d'argent tenant le blason du royaume, le Bouclier de l'Ancienne Unité, avec un saphir, un rubis, une émeraude et une obsidienne.

Shanks : Ta couronne… Elle désigne peut-être celui qui réunira l'unité… Peut-être que tu le feras… Mais avant tout, elle coiffe un prince… Sois fier de toi… De ta destinée.

Des feux d'artifices pétèrent dans le ciel, signe que c'était l'anniversaire du prince.

Mais ce dernier n'en avait cure, et se remis à pleurer.

Jinbei : Nous ferions peut-être mieux de le laisser seul…

Ils sortirent, n'ayant pas vu dans l'âtre de la cheminée une lueur verte… Maléfique.

Dès que les elfes furent sortis, la lueur émit un son discordant. Luffy se redressa. La musique continua, la cape de Luffy tomba à ses pieds. D'autres accords, Luffy s'approcha de la lumière verte. Il ne voyait que cette lumière, qui lui éclaira un escalier apparu comme par magie… Il s'engouffra dedans.

Dans le couloir de la chambre…

Zoro : Je me sens mal…

Jinbei : ça t'apprendra à siphonner tout le saké de la réserve royale, elfe pochtron !

Zoro : Et toi, tu t'es vu avec ta peau bleue ?

Jinbei : QUOI MA PEAU ?

Shanks réfléchissait à une solution pour le prince et son ami, mais avec les deux zigotos, impossible d'aviser tranquillemnt.

Shanks : VOS GEULES !

Ils se turent, et ils l'entendirent.

Une musique aux sons discordants, qui s'éloignait.

Zoro : Cette musique…

Jinbei :… Marshall !

Shanks :… LUFFY !

Ils essayèrent d'entrer mais la porte était fermée, donc ils enlevèrent leur capes de voyage, ouvrirent deux fermetures dans leurs tuniques, d'où jaillirent deux magnifiques ailes de papillon.

Tout les 3 : Réduction !

A leurs tailles, ils pouvaient passer sous la porte, ce qu'ils firent tout de suite. Ils eurent juste le temps de reprendre une taille normale que la lueur verte s'estompait dans l'escalier.

Jinbei : Vite !

Leurs ailes ne les gênant nullement (et augmentant leur magie de plus), ils ne prirent pas le luxe de les rétracter, et coururent dans l'escalier, bien plus haut qu'il n'y paraît.

Luffy continua de suivre la lumière, qui partait vers un couloir. Une porte se trouvait au fond, et comme si c'était là que tout devait finir, la lumière stoppa devant la porte de bois.

Les elfes étaient arrivés en haut de l'escalier, essoufflés.

Le prince activa la poignée, entra dans la pièce, devancé par la lumière verte qui sembla se fondre…

… Dans une quenouille, avec un fuseau, d'apparence sinistre, décharnée…

« Touche le fuseau … »

Luffy approcha sa main…

Shanks : Là, au fond !

Zoro : Schwan, NE TOUCHE A RIEN !

« Touche le, te dis je ! »

Il abaissa son index…

Jinbei ne fit pas cas de la puissance magique et fit déferler un cheval d'eau sur la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Ils pénétrèrent et rencontrèrent Marshall, goguenard.

Marshall : Trop tard ! Mais bon, voici un cadeau !

Il enleva son manteau, dévoilant Luffy.

Mort.

Marshall : Tenez, le voilà, votre prince !

Dans un rire démoniaque, il s'évapora, et les elfes s'effondrèrent sur son corps.

Jinbei : Noon…

Shanks : Putain, salaud… Tu sais que foutre la merde !

Zoro : Mais Jinbei, tu l'as juste endormi pour 100 ans…

Jinbei : Nous, elfes immortels, survivront… Mais ses parents ? Ceux du prince qu'on a cogné tout à l'heure en disant qu'il allait chercher Luffy ?

Shanks : Mais…

Vif souvenir de l'erreur de faire part de naissance où Luffy était une fille.

Shanks : Merde…

Jinbei : Attends je vais les endormir !

Zoro : Attends, on vient ! On réfléchira après !

Dans la salle…

Zoro : Fais dodo, Ace mon ptit frèreeuh… Fais dodo t'auras du lolo… Maman est en bas qui t'attaches les bras, papa est en haut, qui prend son couteau…

Ace : Ben… On va dire que pour un concours de comptine, t'es mal préparé…

L'elfe sortit de la salle.

Zoro : Niet !

Jinbei : Méthode numéro deux.

Il donna a l'orchestre une partition, Et se mit sur une grande table pour danser au son de la musique.

Musique : TA TA TALALALA LALA TALALALA LALA TA TATATATATATA TA TA TA TATA LALA TALATALALALA LA LA LA LA LAAAAA !

Les elfes levèrent leurs tuniques et jetèrent leur jambes hauts et violemment en hurlant : « FRENCH CANCAAAAAN ! ». Nombre de dames et de gardes décédèrent suite à une crise cardiaque.

Ils n'avaient rien en dessous, ça devait être la raison qui expliquait que les victimes avaient toutes un filet de sang venant du nez.

Un choc, sans doute, pour cette impudeur (on y croit !)

Shanks : Bon ben… 3ème méthode.

Ils prirent leurs envols, sous des « oooooh ! » et des « aaaaaaah ! » de l'assistance, bon public, malgré les morts qui se remettaient et hurlaient qu'un certain Jean Jacques mangeait des arcs en ciel au pays des Bisounours. Paix à son âme.

Ils libérèrent de la poudre de fée qui les endormit tous dans l'attente du réveil de la princesse.

Quand tous furent endormis, Shanks leur dit que le jeune homme blond de toute à l'heure était un prince, et qu'il pouvait réveiller l'autre prince, car si il pouvait réveiller une princesse il pouvait bien réveiller un prince, nom d'une gargouille aphrodisiaque en balade sur la Terre de Feu.

Zoro : Jolie expression.

Shanks : Et, dites, Luffy nous avait dis qu'un jeune homme viendrait ce soir, ce ne serait pas…

Jinbei : On aurait mieux fait de rester à la maison tout compte fait…

Ils volèrent dans la forêt mais le prince s'est fait enlever et emporter chez Marshall, pour que la victoire soit assez complète à son goût.

Jinbei *mode feignasse* : Allez hop, chez Marshall !

Ils y arrivèrent en forme mini, tuèrent le corbeau qui voulait les bouffer, vont dans les cachots mais oh malheur ! Au moment où ils pénétrèrent dans la cellule du blond, Marshall arriva pour lui en faire morfler un max. Shanks dans un crâne, Jinbei sous sa cape et Zoro… Dans le caleçon.

Je dis : Normal.

Marshall : Tu dois peut être demandé ce que tu fais là ?

Sanji : Ptêt bin qu'oui, ptêt bin qu'non…

Marshall : Je vais te le dire… Vois tu, j'ai lancé une malédiction sur un prince, nommé Luffy… *étend sa main* Qui ressemble à ceci !

Un portrait en 3d s'éleva de sa main et Sanji put reconnaître son coup de foudre.

Sanji : Que !...

Marshall : Il devait mourir aujourd'hui, le jour de ses 16 ans, mais il est juste endormi pour 100 ans… Dans 100 ans je te libérerais, tu seras un vieux pervers avec une carapace de tortue qui habitera dans une maison nommé Kama House, où tu regarderas les cours de gym en bavant et en entrainant des types à la coiffure bizarre et aux vêtements oranges vifs !

Sanji : Vieux salaud ! Je veux pas de ça !

Marshall partit tandis que Sanji tirait comme un con sur ses chaînes en acier renforcés.

C'est alors que Zoro toucha malencontreusement un endroit sensible du corps du prince, ce qui lui donna la force nécessaire pour tirer ses chaînes du mur, mais pas ses mains des menottes.

Ce n'est pas du ZoSan, mais l'effet de surprise (èwé).

Les elfes reprirent leur tailles normales, libérèrent le prince qui promit une mort lente et douloureuse à Zoro Tête-de-Marimo, et se battirent un peu. Après quoi, l'elfe s'endormit car il avait bu toute la cave de Marshall, (qui le découvre d'ailleurs), Shanks trouva le cheval du prince, ils montèrent tous dessus, et, poursuivi par Gecko Moria, libérèrent les poignets du prince qui lui fait peur en chantant « This is Halloween » avec la voix de Marilyn Manson (allez écouter, c'est juste ENORME son jeu vocal, après tout, c'est mon avis mais je vous le conseille ! :)

Gecko Moria décéda donc d'une crise de convulsion conjugué à l'envie d'une danse argentine, et ne me demandez même pas ce que ça donne quand il danse du tango, les elfes qui ont vu a peu près tout les trucs dégeus ont été dégoutés.

Pourquoi le pauvre cheval a dansé avec cette échalote ?

Cheval: I am shocked.

Tous : On te comprend.

Sanji continue et les elfes transformèrent en succubes des flèches, les démons lâchèrent leur armes pour leur demander leur petit nom et plus si affinités, et transformèrent les rubans de poix brulants en dragon rose vifs et vert pétant qui dansèrent une valse chinoise et entrainèrent beaucoup de démons… Enfin ceux qui ne sont pas occupés à draguer les succubes.

Marshall n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de démissionner.

Mais quand il vit que le prince a été transporté par les quelques forces qui restaient à Shanks et Zoro devant le château de la belle endormie, qui a vidé le garde manger de papa et môman en dormant (oui, oui, en dormant), il se téléporta sur une montagne assez proche et fit pousser des ronces.

A ce moment là Sanji rencontra au mur de ronces où il allait s'emplâtrer un jeune garçon blond avec des cheveux qui partent en piques et aux yeux océans ainsi qu'un grand roux avec une coiffure pas possible comme une crinière de lion, un sourire moqueur et deux tatouages en forme de triangles inversés sous ses yeux émeraude.

Sanji : Bonjour, je crois que vous vous êtes trompés de conte…

Blond : Ah… Mais tout de même, vous n'auriez pas vue une brune, un peu cruche mais sexy, en compagnie d'une blonde en chemise de nuit ?

Blond : EN TUNIQUE BLANCHE.

Roux : Oh par-doooon !

Elfes et Sanji :…

Roux : Votre silence veut dire qu'on s'est gouré… TOUCHE PAS !

Sanji a touché l'épée en forme de grosse clé du blond.

Blond : Bon bah… Ca t'aidera pour trancher ces ronces. Bon courage !

Le roux l'engueulait en partant, dans un nuage de fumée noire violette, à propos de « Sora », « porteur de Keyblade », « Supérieur déjà en rage », et d'autres termes dont le prince n'eut cure.

Sanji : Bon j'ai une épée, c'est cool !

Il se mit à couper les ronces et trouva enfin le chemin de la cour du château, qui est libre. Le fier frison s'élança dans un galop sauvage, sa crinière claquant au vent, ses sabots claquant sur les pavés.

Ils allaient atteindre la porte, quand…

Marshall : NON ! CELA NE SERA PAS !

En une étincelle, il se téléporta face au prince, dont le cheval pila net et recula.

Marshall : Tu n'as pas voulu de MON destin… Affronte la destinée que l'on t'a tracé !

Il grandit, sa mâchoire s'allongea, ses ongles s'allongèrent, sa peau se durcit d'écailles noires, une longue queue et de minuscules ailes lui poussèrent et sa cavité nasale s'illumina d'un feu contenu.

Marshall : GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Sanji :… Merde.

Zoro *mort de rire -_-'* : TROP LA HONTE SES AILES !

Marshall lui répondit en enflammant la forêt de ronces alentour. Puis il chercha à croquer Sanji qui lui assena un coup de keyblade bien senti, mais le dragon le força à reculer, sur un promontoire donnant sur la forêt de ronces en flamme.

Zoro se précipita et s'interposa entre Sanji et le dragon. Tout en regardant l'épée, il psalmodia une formule, vite rejoints par ses frères. Ils déployèrent leurs ailes ensuite, ils s'envolèrent et de leur index s'échappèrent des rayons de magie pure qui frappèrent la keyblade.

Shanks : MAINTENANT ! PROJETTE L'ARME DU MAL QUI SE RETOURNE CONTRE SON MAITRE !

Sanji la projeta et la clé, devenue rayon de lumière, frappa Marshall en plein cœur.

Il tituba en poussant d'horribles cris aigus et tomba, reprenant peu à peu la forme de Marshall.

Jinbei vint à lui et s'agenouilla, en lui tenant la tête.

Marshall : Jinbei… Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu… Avec moi ?

Jinbei : Pourquoi as-tu cédé au mal ? Pourquoi tant de dons et de richesses ?

Marshall : Pffeuh… Argh… Je me suis rendu compte… Que ce qui me manquait… C'était toi…

Jinbei : Marshall…

Marshall tourna ses deux nuits vers les saphirs de celui qui est frère de magie et compagnon de cœur. Avant qu'il ne sombre.

Les nuits devinrent opaques et se fermèrent.

Shanks, Zoro et Sanji le regardait, compatissant.

Shanks : Nous voilà sans l'obsidienne…

Sanji se dirigea ensuite vers le donjon, à une chambre, où, sur un lit tendu de noir et de bordeaux, dans son costume, sommeillait Luffy.

Sanji : Ben… C'EST L'INCONNU DE LA FORET !... Donc faut le réveiller…

Le seau d'eau ne marcha pas, pas plus que la mention de la viande cuite à point ou l'histoire d'un pirate avec des types pas possibles dans son équipage, du cyborg charpentier à un renne à 7 formes dont 4 dangereuses, en passant par un cuisinier pervers ainsi qu'un squelette chanteur, joueur de violon, pervers, faisant yohohoho et ayant une coupe afro, le truc pas possible.

Puis il eut une idée !

Il s'abaissa et l'embrassa chastement (WOUHOOOU !) et fut assez surpris lorsque deux bras l'entourèrent, il croisa le regard onyx de Luffy.

Luffy : Tu es mon prince… ?

Sanji : Et tu es mon prince…

En lui mordillant le cou, il lui dit : « Et on est sensés se marier, non ? »

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Les nouveaux mariés se rendirent dans la salle de bal et ouvrirent la danse, comme la coutume le voulait.

Brook *en pleur* : YOHOHOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Ace : Arrête de pleurer sur mon torse, tu tâche mon costume.

Brook : SKELETON SHOOOCK !

Ace :… Heein ?

Brook: Nan rien…

Dans un coin sombre…

Roux : Allez, viens ! Ils n'en sauront rien a la citadelle !

Blond : Nan jveux pas !

Roux : Ooooh t'es timide, c'est si mignon Roxy !

Blond (Roxy ?) : ENLEVE. TES. MAINS. DE. MON. TORSE. Elles sont froides en plus !

Roux *voix sensuelle* : Oui mais tu apprécie… Tu sais, il y a plein de chambres…

Blond : Allez, je te paris qu'on va tomber sur celle des mariés…

Roux : On s'en fout !

Ils montèrent les marches… Suivis par une blonde et une brune.

Brune : T'as le caméscope ?

Blonde : Tu me prends pour une débutante ?

Tout le monde remarqua, au bout d'un moment, que le costume de Luffy passait du noir et bordeaux au noir et cyan.

Jinbei : BLEU.

Hop ! Noir et bordeaux !

Shanks : ROUGE.

Hop ! Noir et… Violet ?

Zoro : Le mélange du bleu et du rouge. Comme ça, tout le monde est content. Le premier qu'est pas content je lui tranche la tête.

Sanji *de la piste* : PAS DE MENACES LE JOUR DE MON MARIAGE PUTAIN !

Zoro : Pervers !

Sanji : Alcoolique !

Luffy sortit son mari et regarda le ciel. Déjà le soir !

Luffy :Sanji, j'ai envie d'autre chose…

Il entraina le blond qui devient pervers, là, par contre.

A la chambre…

Sanji : Que… QUE FICHEZ VOUS ICI, VOUS DEUX ?

Blond *tire le drap* : Hiiiii ! *je m'en doutaaiiis…*

Roux : Euh… Pourquoi tu veux me frapper ? Pourquoi t'es en colère ?... Pourquoi tu sors ta KEYBLDE ! ROXYYYYY !

Fin :)

**Petit jeu**

**Trouvez chaque perso (celui qui entraine des orange, le roux, le blond, la brune et la blonde, ainsi que le supérieur) et le prochain chapitre de ma fic « loxsa's destiny » lui sera dédicacé ainsi qu'un OS yaoi, yuri ou hétéro de son choix entre harry potter, kingdom hearts ou one piece écrit en cadeau !**

**Alors, a vos claviers !**

**Zebre bleu.**


End file.
